The Maddness Of Duke Venomania
by Jessi Kuso
Summary: Keith habia sido despechado en el pasado... con deseos de obtener venganza de su amor no correspondido es cegado por la lujuria y conducido a su propio camino de perdición... "este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


**Konichiwa a todos ^^U se que ya hace tiempo que no publico, perdonen la demora de mi otro fic T-T pero me quedé estancada en una parte, pero ya lo voy a continuar**

**Steve: Ay si, primero el song-fic… al menos dime que aparezco en este**

**Yo: para mi suerte y la de los lectores no ^^**

**Steve: Bakugan ni sus personajes ni la canción le pertenecen a Jessi Kuso, solo la adaptación **

**Yo: antes de que se me olvide, "este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"**

* * *

**Hoy, de nuevo una hermosa mujer viene a mí.**

En los adentros de un palacio, se podía apreciar la silueta de una hermosa peli-plateada cuyo nombre era Julie Makimoto… esta se encontraba entrando por la puerta buscando al dueño del palacio

– Saludos, Duque –saluda haciendo reverencia a un rubio cuyos ojos eran cubiertos por una máscara roja… al parecer el dueño del palacio, el nombre de este era Keith Clay, pero se hacia llamar el Duque Spectra

– Me alegra que haya venido, hermosa doncella –lo dice sonriente

**Esa sonrisa que se convertira en mi nueva esposa. **

Él sonrió al ver que la peli-plateada habia acudido a su invitación, ella vestía un hermoso vestido color rosa… cosa que encantaba al Duque y ella sonrio al halago de él

– Gracias, su majestad –dijo emocionada cuando de repente el duque se habia quitado el antifaz que cubria sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, tras que ella lo vio a los ojos, entró en un trance al admirarlos y de repente se podía apreciar que su mirada estaba perdida, al igual que todos sus sentidos desaparecieron, cosa a lo que el duque sonrió

**Un acuerdo prohibido con el demonio,**

Ella se aferró al pecho del rubio, como si no quisiera despegarse nunca de él, ella estaba encantada y perdida en sus ojos

**este poder puesto es mis manos. **

Lo único que hacia el duque era sonreir y correspondió el abrazo de la peli-plata, mientras en su mirada se veia la lujuria con la que la miraba

**Todas las mujeres que me miran caen hechizadas. **

La abrazó mientras puso una mano sobre su cabeza apegándola mas a su pecho y sonrio nuevamente

– _Ahora serás mia… Julie Makimoto _–pensó descaradamente con una sonrisa

**Con el poder para encantar a las mujeres… **

Y eso fue solo el comienzo, fue frecuentándolo… al menos al dia una mujer cruzaba por la puerta del palacio del duque… para no regresar jamás…

**El hombre al sótano de la mansión, donde vive solo,**

Todos los días, sus empleados lo veian cruzar por los pasillos con una doncella y entrar a una habitación secreta y desconocida, que nadie además del duque conocían

**trae de una por una a las mujeres que él gusta.**

Siempre traia a una mujer diferente, pelirrojas, morenas… una tras una fueron haciéndose mas y mas…

**Construyendo su harén. **

****

El sabor del libido que escondió el veneno,  
el placer de la cuchilla que corta.  
Sangre y sudor mezclados juntos, se vuelven  
al poco tiempo gotas purpuras.  
Una vez que la ropa se desprenda, no hay vuelta a la realidad.

****

Mi viejo retrato fue quemado; Abandone a mi yo del pasado.  
Quiero olvidar esa cara que todos  
ridiculizaban y de la que se reían. 

-FLASH BACK-

Se veia a un cabizbajo y muy triste Keith, pero nadie lo notaba ya que se habia cubierto el rostro con sus manos…. las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, se veia muy triste y decepcionado por un amor no correspondido, perdido y sin saber que hacer

**Beso a la encantadora joven mientras la abrazo. **

_Unos minutos antes…_

_Se veia a un apuesto joven rubio oji-azul que respondia al nombre de Keith Clay, hijo de una familia muy humilde, este se encontraba junto a una joven peli-naranja de ojos color café chocolate, que respondia al nombre de Alice Gehabich, la hija de una familia muy adinerada y de buena posición social… ambos muchachos se encontraban en un restaurante, la peli-naranja se sentía muy incomoda al estar con el rubio… le avergonzaba que la vieran con él_

– _¿Cómo la estas pasando? – preguntó sonriente el oji-azul que caminaba por el parque acompañado de su mejor amiga_

– _La estoy pasando excelente, Keith…– dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita que Keith no notó_

– _A-Alice, hay algo que yo quiero decirte –detuvo sus pasos, para luego hacerlo Alice _

– _Claro, dime que es – dijo aun con su sonrisa hipócrita, Keith la tomó de una mano para luego con la otra agarrarla de la cintura, a lo que la peli-naranja quedó confundida_

– _K-Keith ¿Qué hac-? – la peli-naranja no pudo terminar su frase ya que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, Keith la apegó mas a él pero esta se soltó de su agarre _

– _A-Alice, siempre quise decírtelo… yo te… –decia Keith pero fue interrumpido por una bofetada de parte de la peli-naranja _

_- ¿Qué crees que hiciste? – dijo enojada... y enseguida los dos se vieron rodeados de una tropa de chicos, de la alta sociedad_

– _Awww, que lindo… - dijo cinico un peli-plateado de ojos verde esmeralda, que respondia al nombre del principe alemán Klaus VonHerzen _

– _Todos ya saben que estás enamorada de este, Alice… ya no te ocultes mas… estabas en una cita con él –dijo un rubio oji-violeta, cuyo nombre era el principe de Vestal, Hydron… y luego comenzó a burlarse, cosa lo que molestó y avergonzó a la peli-naranja _

– _¡Yo no lo amo y esto jamás fue y será una cita! Jamás te quise y jamás lo haré… Keith… ¡Ya ríndete de una vez! –esas palabras le dolieron al rubio, todo el dinero que habia gastado en ese dia lo habia estado ahorrando por mucho tiempo, ahora Keith quedó solo y despechado… mientras las personas que los rodeaban anteriormente se burlaban de él_

**Ella era la amiga de la infancia que me ridiculizó. **

– Finalmente… cumplí mi venganza hacia ti… Alice Gehabich – dijo con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba a la peli-naranja acostada en su pecho, él ya la habia hecho suya esa noche

**A partir de un cierto día, las mujeres de todo el país,  
una por una, se perdieron sin previo aviso.  
Algunas eran esposas: algunos perdieron a sus hijas  
y no sabían qué hacer. **

**La matiz de la libido teñido en la oscuridad; una  
infinita pasión que no se puede detener.  
Ilusiones, la comprensión de todo, ya no soy más una persona.  
Obrar depravaciones para desafiar a Dios, esta  
es la noche de la demencia por la que desee. **

**Hoy, de nuevo una hermosa dama viene a mí…**

Se apreciaba la silueta de una hermosa rubia caminando hasta donde se encontraba el Duque, esperándola llegar

– Saludos, Duque Spectra – saludó la rubia con una sonrisa seguida de una reverencia

– Me alegra que haya venido esta tarde –saludó sonriente perdiéndose en los ojos castaños-rojizos de la joven y la abrazó, siendo de inmediato su abrazo correspondido

**Corresponde a mi abrazo, vamos a bailar en este harén.**

– ¿Podria permitirme bailar una pieza con usted? Bella dama –pidió caballerosamente Spectra mientras le ofrecia la mano

– Por supuesto… _hasta aquí llegaste, duque_

**Después de que te acerques a mí, te sujeto**

Spectra sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó de la cintura mientras que con su otra mano agarro la de ella

**cerca con una sonrisa **

Y la miraba con lujuria y una sonrisa apegándose mas a ella, ambos ya sabian lo que venia luego...

**en ese instante. **

Pronto la sonrisa de Spectra desaparece cambiando su gesto lujorioso a uno de dolor

**De repente hay un dolor agudo y mi sangre tiñe mi pecho. **

Llevo su mano a su pecho cuando de repente su guante blanco se tiñó de un color carmín

**Un joven hombre que buscaba a su amor perdido. **

Despues de haber apuñalado a Spectra con el cuchillo, la joven llevó sus manos a su cabeza, apartando su cabello rubio dejando ver su corta cabellera de color café castaño, la que de inmediato Spectra reconoció… se trataba de un joven conocido para Spectra

– Kuso –susurró Spectra reconociendo a la silueta mientras se desangraba

**Descubrio su paradero: la mansión **

– Eres un maldito ¡Me traicionaste! –susurró mientras se desangraba

**donde el demonio habitaba.**

Dan solo lo miraba con odio y se limitó a responder mientras aun sostenía el cuchillo

**El joven hombre se disfrazó como una mujer para acercarse al demonio.**

_Horas antes…_

– _¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? – preguntó un joven pelinegro oji-ambar mientras ayudaba a un chico de cabello castaño a colocarse una peluca rubia_

– _Es el único sitio en el que no hemos buscado, estoy seguro que está ahí – dijo serio y decidido_

– _Deberias rendirte, hace dos meses que no las vemos, dudo encontrarlas – dijo un peli-plateado de ojos dorados bajando la mirada al igual que un rubio oji-azul _

– _¡No me rendiré hasta encontrar al maldito que tiene a Runo! ¿Entienden? – exclamó asustando a sus otros amigos_

**Y lo apuñalo en el pecho con un cuchillo.**

Dan volvió la mirada a Spectra… satisfecho por haber vengado a sus amigos

– Eso fue… por todas las mujeres que cayeron ante ti – dijo cortante

**Atravesado por el cuchillo que escondió el veneno,  
colapse en ese lugar. **

Spectra cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras un charco de sangre se dibujaba en el blanco suelo, unas lagrimas del dolor provocado por el cuchillo comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas

**Sangre y sudor mezclados juntos, se están volviendo  
al poco tiempo en gotas púrpuras.  
Mis brazos rotos, todas las mujeres volvieron  
al sentido y huyeron de la mansión. **

No tardó en romperse el hechizo… de inmediato de la habitación misteriosa salieron todas las mujeres que Spectra habia hecho suyas… pero Dan solo buscaba a una en especial… hasta que encontró a una peli-celeste oji-verde esmeralda que corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó

– Crei que jamás volveria a verte –susurró el peli-castaño al oído de ella, ella lo abrazó mas fuerte rompiendo en llanto… ambos se retiraron dejando al duque cubierto de sangre, casi todas las mujeres se habian ido...

**La última que dejo la mansión me miró por un segundo. **

Dos miradas se habian encontrado nuevamente… Spectra levantó la mirada y vio allí que unos ojos chocolates lo observaban…

**Era mi amiga de la infancia... ¡Espera!**

– A-Alice… – susurró mientras veia como esta se iba, extendia su mano como tratando de detenerla, cosa que no consiguió… –… t-te… – dijo dando un ultimo respiro, para luego entrar en un sueño eterno

**Todavía no te he dicho que te amo.**

* * *

**Steve y Alex: Espero les haya gustado**

**Hasta la próxima! ;)**


End file.
